clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 11
Custom Hey Mario, i need a custom, it needs all the items from here and a mascot pose. Thank you :) (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 01:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) A custom Hey Mario! I'd like a custom please on a dark blue penguin with the following items: *5th Year Party Hat *Red Sunglasses *Jet Pack(Item) *Black Hoodie *Blue Electric Bass *Red Sneakers Thanks! Jack 55588 (talk) 17:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Custom Needed Hey Mario, i'd like a custom penguin/stamp please For The Penguin: Make it a purple penguin with these items: *EPF Earpiece *Up To No Good Suit *Sneak-ers *Dark Vision Goggles *Money Bag For The Stamp: Make it an Extreme Stamp with all my items for the Penguin on it. That is all goodbyeee. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 22:46, July 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Custom Needed Thanks Mario :) (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 20:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Custom Head:7th Anniversary Hat Face:Blue Snorkel Neck:Jetpack Body:Black and Red Sailor Suit Feet:Blue Sneakers Thx Mario. Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hai Remember you said u would help me with recoloring stuff XD well now i need you. :P http://clubpenguincutouts.com/wp-content/gallery/purple-penguins/Purple-Penguin123.png Make teh penguin Peach and teh dress and pom poms blue. Tanks =] JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 16:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Custom Shop Hi, Mariocart25Charizard. A while ago I requested a custom from your customs shop. But I can't seem to find it again. Is it ok if I ask for customs from your talk? Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 04:22, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Custom Request I would like a custom user-icon. (Or whatever it's called) Similar to User:Jess0426 or User:Phineas99cp's. My penguin is Lime Green and wears these items: *Blue Skater Hat *Ski Goggles *Christmas Scarf *Astro Barrier T-Shirt The bottom part of the penguin won't be showing, right? Thank you so much, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 22:10, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :I pick the pose, and for my icons, the bottom part doesn't show. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] ([[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'talk']]) 22:36, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that was fast! It's great, thanks. :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 01:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ah ahhhhh :( tell u friend to unban me i repurted him 2 staff I DID NOTHING wth why u so meen 2 me :( :( :( ~HOwwww Wee RIIde ON dhA SOuthsIIDE?????? (talk) 03:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :No. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] ([[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'talk']]) 03:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi sir, Thank you for the message. You are way too kind Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Custom Avatar The items on that. The Background: Town Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Custom I need a custom of me wearing *Head item: 7th Anniversary Hat *Face Item: Blue Snorkel *Neck Item: Jetpack *Hand Item: Black Electric Guitar *Body Item: Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Feet Item: Blue Sneakers. Thx! Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:16, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :https://twitter.com/Mariocart25 <--- request here [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 14:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Mario, It seems like this person randomally added recent photos and others to his user page, so i dont think that he's had any intention of using any file in particular there. If you don't want him to use one of your customs, i think it would best if you contact him and ask him to remove it. If there are any problems, you could contact me again about it or anything admin ad we'll take care for this then. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) -.- Ban Why was i banned? Add Kim Elsword (talk) 04:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Grrrr Inapp WHAT YOU MEAN INAPP WORD? Add Kim Elsword (talk) 04:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For Custom Penguin Mario, Thanks for the custom penguin you made me Yoyo 07:32, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Yoyo9973 Chat Get on chat please I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 01:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Custom Hello Mario (Cool Name BTW :P) I would like to request a custom Colur:Red Head:Red Ball Cap Face:3-d glasses or Red Sunglasses Body:Black Hoodie Hand Item:Cream Pie and Red Puffle Feet:Green Bunny Slippers BonBooker (talk) 08:50, August 26, 2014 (UTC)BonBookerBonBooker (talk) 08:50, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't take requests. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 16:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) K,sorry come to chat! ;( help people are being disrespectful to the chat like cussing you have yo log on. Darien8910 (talk) 02:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC) CHAT!!!! how 2 go on? Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper Denim Hip Hop Hat Cutout Every once in a while i will send you a cutout message. Here is the first one Cutout Can you cut out the robot on the picture? Another Message: So I can't request but you will still be doing cutouts? The Puffle loves puffles! 04:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Banned Sorry that I linked an inappropriate video. Can you please unban me from chat? --Rex-equinox 19:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :No. Mariocart25 19:49, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Why not? I said I'm sorry. Plus, the chat policy says that the consequence for inappropriate link is a kick, then if you disobey first warning you get another kick, then if you disobey warnings again you get a 1 day ban. --Rex-equinox 20:09, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: You gotta wait for 3 days, sorry. Mariocart25 20:14, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: The policy says kick. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Chat#The_results_if_you_break_the_rules --Rex-equinox 20:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see how it gives you ban for linking the inappropriate video. @mario --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 21:03, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::please do not be sorry, mario. there's no need for apologizing. --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 21:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Party Early goodbye I heard you were leaving in January... So goodbye when that date reaches BluePuffle 23:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUSLY?! WHY?! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING BAD! I LET NOM NOM TAKE CONTROL OF MY ACCOUNT! Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 01:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't me! Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 01:48, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat I need to discuss it with you... privately Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 01:51, November 3, 2014 (UTC)